vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Naofumi Iwatani (Web Novel)
Summary Naofumi Iwatani is the primary protagonist of "The Rising of the Shield Hero". Originally being a university student, he is summoned to another world as the hero of the shield in order to fight waves of monsters, threatening to destroy the world. However, different from the other 3 heroes, he experiences discrimination and false accusations as the shield hero, due to the religious beliefs of the populace and the false rape accusations of Malty Melromarc, a princess of the country he was summoned into. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C; Low 2-C, possibly 2-C, with defensive skills Name: Naofumi Iwatani Origin: The Rising of the Shield Hero Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Hero, God Slayer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Shield Summoning, Can grant himself and others Accelerated Development (Leveling; Physical Stats), Poison Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Plant Manipulation, Intangibility, Necromancy, Energy Absorption, Gravity Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Low), Status Effect Inducement, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Can see magic power, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping via Causality Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Telepathy, Flight, Law Enforcement, Attack Reflection, Resurrection (The spirit in the shield could resurrect Naofumi and Raphtalia after they were killed by Medea's Infinity Destroyer. This drains the spirit a lot meaning it can not be done in rapid succession), Acausality (Type 1), Resistance against Decay, Darkness, Fire, Plants, Insects, Demons, Soul Attacks, Mind Attacks, Alcohol, Aquatic Monsters, Poison, Energy Absorption, Impact, Beheading, Electricity, Conceptual Attacks, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, and Law Manipulation Attack Potency: Below Average Human (Has an attack stat of 0 and would be incapable of harming even an infantWN Chapter 378), Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level with attack reflection and possibly shield skills (Killed Medea by reflecting her Infinity Destroyer back at her with a positive feedback.WN Chapter 374 Has unlocked all shield skills and can raise them to the level of working against godsWN Chapter 365) Speed: At least Supersonic, likely far higher (equal to Medea), likely Immeasurable reactions and attack speed (Was able to see, defend against and activate skills in reaction to attacks of MedeaWN Chapter 374; was able to tell the actions Raphtalia took in battleWN Chapter 373) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (could throw the giant bird Houou through the air) Striking Strength: Below Average Class (Couldn't even hurt an infant) Durability: Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level (Can easily endure the attacks of MedeaWN Chapter 374) Stamina: Varies (Doesn't need to sleep or rest. How exhausted he gets depends on how much energy he gets from the universe) Range: Universal+, with Multiversal travel and detection skills Standard Equipment: His Shield (Incapable of taking it offcapable of turning into various shields), Medicine, Herbicide and Mana/SP recovery potions. He wears Babarian armor with the effects: Destruction Impossible, Defense Up, Impact Resist (Large), Beheading Resist (Large), Flame Resist (Extra Large), Electric Resist (Extra Large), Absorb Resist (Very Large), HP Recovery (Strong), Magic Recovery (Strong), SP Recovery (Strong), Magic Elevation (Large), Blessing of the Dragon Emperor, Magic to Defense Conversion, Autonomous Repair, Blessing of the Earth’s Pulse, Blessing of Life, Dragon Attribute, Dragon Territory, Growing Power, Blessing of the Divine Bird, Familiar Abilities Doubled, Blessing of the Divine Beast, One who Controls Monsters, Magic Cruising, Blessing of the Four Spirits, Blessing of the Spirits, Prayers of the people, A Link to the Spirits. He is able to choose from the following shields: *'「Curse Shield: Shield of Wrath」: '''A shield born from Naofumis hate of the world. Using this shield amplifies his wrath and will corrode his mind if used for a longer period of time. Hence Naofumi only uses it if really necessary and as short as possible. **'Self Curse: Ignition:' When contact is made with the shield, an intense flame is produced, counter-attacking the attacker. **'Self Curse: Burning:' Activated on close physical contact. The flames produced from this can cover a large range. This is no ordinary flame but a curse type flame where normal healing will not work. As its a curse based flame, holy type healing is needed to guard against it. **'Iron Maiden:' While Shield of Wrath is equipped, Naofumi combines Shield Prison and Needle Prison to create a giant cage. This case is filled with violent spikes and when the door closes, deals deadly damage in most cases killing the target. While this is one of Naofumi's most powerful skills, it also consumes a lot of magic. As shown after one use, he almost collapses from exhaustion. **'Blutopfer:' Naofumi's blood is extracted from his body in a large quantity when using this ability, it then forms a bear trap-like shape under the intended enemy and repeatedly mashes them to death. Use of this technique has the unfortunate side effect of seriously wounding its own wielder, to the point where his first use nearly killed him and his second weakened him for a full month. As a result of usage Naofumis stats, aside from defense, dropped by 30% for a month. *'Animal Needle Shield:' A Shield made out of animal spikes. Special Effect: Shield of Needles (small) *'Slaver's Shield:' Improves the stat growth of slaves belonging to the user. *'Netherworld Corpse Eater Demon Shield:' Grants resistance against decay. *'Bee Needle Shield:' A shield made out of needles. If an opponent gets stung by the needles paralysing bee poison causes the opponent to go numb with cramps. *'Chimera Bone Shield:' Grants Darkness Resistance (M) *'Chimera Viper Shield:' Grants the user the ability to have his shield mix Antidotes from materials. Grants Poison Resistance (M). If an opponent attacks the shield a snake sculpture attached to it will bite him to poison him. The snake can also serve as hook, with 2m range, easily being able to pick people up. However the hook itself deals no damage. *'Demon Trainer Shield': Improves the stat growth of demons belonging to the user. *'Glyhosate Shield:' Attacks from Plant types grant 5% less damage *'Medicine Shield:' If the user uses medicine on someone, those close by will also be healed. *'Plant Fire Shield:' Grants fire resistance. *'Killer Insect Shield α :' Attacks from Insects deal 3% less damage. *'Silver Ore Shield': Attacks from Demons deal 2% less damage. *'Bio Plant Shield:' Allows for genetic modifications of plants. It evaluates the attributes of a plant in the areas Fertility, Productivity, Vitality, Immunity, Intelligence, Growth Potential and Variability and then allows the user to redistribute the points. It also allows for the addition of special abilities, such as a seed being produced upon death, mutation range expansion and improvement of the crop quality. *'Soul Eater Shield:' Grants Soul Resistance and Mind Attack Resistance. Can absorb SP from the opponent. Allows the user to become intangible and to control undead. Additionally it enables the user to see souls. *'Shark Leather Shield:' Aquatic beings cause 2% less damage. *'Shark Bite Shield:' Aquatic Monsters deal 16% less damage. *'Spirit Turtle Carapace Shield': Grants the ability to steal and recover SP as you attack. Additionally it can produce a strong gravity field to force enemies to the ground. *'Spirit Turtle Heart Shield:' When attacked it can absorb the opponents mana and hit the attacker with light balls, which produce an increased gravitational pull on the opponent, forcing it to the ground. The shield also increases the HP recovery. *'Portal Shield:' Allows Naofumi and his party to teleport to one of 3 places he priorly registered. Can be only used once per hour. *'Whetstone Shield:' A shield a weapon can be inserted into. It will automatically polish the weapon. *Shield of the New Seven Sins: A shield that grants gene modification powers. Using it Naofumi can modify the appearance and attributes of other lifeforms. Using this he is even able to heal psychological damage. *'Spirit Turtle Shell: When attacked it can absorb the opponents mana and hit the attacker with light balls, which produce an increased gravitational pull on the opponent, forcing it to the ground. Also grants lightning resistance and prevents SP drain. *'Shield of Compassion: '''A shield granted to those that have overcome their curses. Special Effect: Benevolent Temptation, Enchant, Blessing, All Resist, Spell Support. Acquiring this Shield cured Naofumi from the negative effects of using Blutopfer. *'Shield of 0: A shield with 0 defense against mortals. However if used against gods it is the strongest shield. With it Naofumi could even tank a casual attack from Medea, while he was still just a normal hero. Intelligence: Above average (Is an expert about medicine, magic and trade. He is an expert in using his shield, being able to block and deflect opponents blows the optimal way, aiming to break the opponents weapons in the process. Additionally he is an expert at interfering with the opponents attacks so that they are unable to bring out their full power) Weaknesses: Enjoys the suffering of his enemies, which leads to him to stretch fights in which he has the superior position just to make them suffer. Any shield skill the allows to deal damage to the opponent without him attacking first either causes strong backlash or has a long cooldown. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: God Magic & Skills *'Enhanced Senses:' Naofumi can tune into the channel of another world enabling to see all the way into other universes. He is also able easily sense a single humans within an infinite universe. *'Multiverse travel:' Naofumi can turn into light to quickly travel through the Multiverse. *'Time travel:' Naofumi is able to travel to the past and to ignore any causality paradoxes associated with that. *'Defense Link:' All attacks directed against those the user considers allies, will be treated as being directed at the user instead. This works even against Medeas attacks. *'Revival:' Naofumi is able to revive the dead providing he has their souls at hand. *'Regeneration Magic': Naofumi can grant healing magic that even replaces severed body parts. *'Time Stop:' With the spirit of his shield Naofumi is able to stop time. *'De Dispel Parry:' Magic the nullifies nullification magic. *'Freeing Spirits:' As demonstrated at the example of the legendary weapons, Naofumi is able to free spirits from the control of enemies. *'Immortal Mind:' A spell which negates conceptual attacks and inbues targets with energy making it impossible to forcibly take control of them. *'Infinity Zero:' A defense and sealing spell. It makes it impossible for the opponent to destroy the world in battle and created barriers around the universe that prevent the opponent from escaping, even with teleportation. Furthermore the spell prevents the use of godly powers within the world and forces everyone to obey the worlds laws. In case of the world Naofumi was summoned into this means that the opponent is bound to stats. For example the speed of a bullet within that world is dependent on the statistics of the one firing the gun and can be both faster or slower through that. It is also important that the HP dropping to 0 means death, meaning that immortality gets negated. *'All Revelation Aura Zenith:' Increases the stats of allies to the point that they can even fight Medea. *'Positive Feedback Reflection:' This skill absorbs the opponents attacks, condenses it and reflects it back at the opponent with amplified power. Naofumi killed Medea using this skill, by reflecting her full power Infinity Breaker back at her, meaning the skill can even reflect these kind of temporal and conceptual attacks. *'Fragments:' Naofumi is able to split his soul to create duplicates of himself of varying power. Shield Skills *'Air Strike Shield': A skill which manifests an extra Shield within a range of 5 meters around Naofumi, for a certain duration. **'Second Shield': A skill that allows to summon a second Air Strike Shield. *'Shield Prison': A skill which allows Naofumi to summon an enclosed cage, made out of Shields, anywhere within a six meter radius. Although this skill was intended for protection, it is also used as a restraining device to trap a target inside. Lasts for 15 seconds. *'Change Shield': A skill which allows him to change a shield he summoned into another shield out of his repertoire. Combining it with Air Strike Shield or Shield prison to turn Naofumis shields into needle shields is one of the few ways for him to deal damage. The Skill has a cooldown of 30 seconds. *'Ranged Defense': Naofumis defense is ranged, allowing him to proceed through enemies even if he is surrounded. *'Weapon Copying:' The legendary shield can create a copy of any shield Naofumi sees, so that he can use it. *'Meteor Shield:' Creates a thin wall of light around the user. It's a defensive barrier similar to the Air Strike Shield, but it allows companions to pass through it. Its effective range is 2 meters centering around the user, its SP consumption is around 5% of the max, and has a cool down time of 15 seconds. *'E Float Shield:' Manifests a Shield in front of Naofumi. Different than the Air Strike Shield the Shields position isn't static, but moves if he moves and he separately control the movement of the shield. It's range is 1 meter. **'S Float Shield:' Summons a second shield just like E Float Shield. *'Shield Bash:' Smashes the opponent with the Shield. Hardly deals any damage, but inflicts a 3 second stun to the opponent. This skill has a 5 second cooldown. *'Hate Reaction:' A skill that lures monsters. The skill also dispells concealment magic. *'Redirection:' More of a fighting technique than a skill. Naofumi can use his shield to redirect projectiles and magic at other people or bounce it back to its origin. *'Meteor Wall X:' An skill that deploys a meteor shield around all those the user considers an ally. If they enter a close formation its effectiveness increases. If the wall is overcome Naofumi shoulders a potion of the damage. Magic *'Fast Guard': Improves a targets defense by a certain percentage. *'Anti-Durability circumvention technique:' A popular way to circumvent durability in the verse is by injecting magic power into the opponent to throw off their internal energy dealing damage. Naofumi has learned how to control his own energy and with the techniques to prevent taking damage through that. Additionally users of such a technique are often able to see and strike otherwise invisible weakspots to easily break things, but Naofumi has learned how to prevent that by fortifying his techniques with magic. *'Revelation Aura:' A powerful boost spell that more than doubles all stats of a target. Can be casted on whole groups. *'Esper Skills:' Not really magic, but special abilities. Naofumi has to abilities that Itsuki classified as esper abilities. First he can not get drunk. This is well demonstrated by him liking to eat Lukor Fruit, a fruit with such a high alcohol concentration that one would usually put one into a entire barrel full of water to create drinks. The second ability is "Animal Friends", an ability that attracts animals naturally. *'Fast Grow Heal:' Somewhat heals wounds, but is mainly a fatigue recovery magic. *'Collect:' A technique for defending against magic-based attacks. Using Chi, Naofumi moves and redirects a magic attack aimed at him. It’s convenient when facing large scale magic head on. Its radius of effect is three meters. If one infuses more chi into it, one can increase that. *'Wall:' This technique manifests an invisible wall for a few seconds to obstruct enemies. It mostly works like Air Strike Shield. It can stop physical and magical attacks to some extent. It’s much more all-purpose than the skill. Its deployable area is also really large. Its weak points are its low defense, and its short effective time. *'Ball:' A counter skill. Using it, one can gather and condense a magic attack and send it right back at the caster. Of course, there are plenty of magics it cannot send back, so it isn’t that effective. It works on a different principle than hitting attacks back with the shield. *'Anti Dreifach Firestorm: '''A skill that negates an opponents fire spell. *'Anti-Weapon Steal:' Should a special ability be used to steal Naofumis Shield he can magically reach out to it, in order to steal it back. Others '''Notable Victories:' Toffee (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Toffee's Profile (All were Low 2-C, and speed was equalized) S-Sha (Hyperdimension Neptunia) S-Sha's Profile (Naofumi had access to defensive skills but was only Low 2-C and S-Sha started out in base but could go into her gold form with average Faith. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Dante (Devil May Cry) Dante's profile (Speed is Equal, Low 2-C for both) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Rising of the Shield Hero Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Shield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Gods Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2 Category:Forcefield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Causality Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Isekai Characters